deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Air Service/Disregarded Battles
Battles here were deemed to be unfair or otherwise not in accordance with wiki standards, and have been removed from the statuses of the warriors and displayed below. __TOC__ Battle vs. Kopassus (by Omnicube1) SAS: Kopassus: Five SAS members are on the rooftop of a multistory preparing to breach. They rappel down and pause in front of the window. The SAS squad leader turns to his comrades and nods his head. They all draw their SIG Sauer P226s and fire at the window. They jump back and swing through, shattering the windows. Five Kopassus members look up from their battle plans and draw their weapons. They find cover behind cubicles and tables and prepare to engage their British enemies. They target them and the Kopassus squad leader raises his Steyr AUG A3 and fires the first shot, killing one SAS member. The remaining SAS operatives jump for cover amidst the flying bullets spewing from the weapons of the Kopassus. The SAS leader crawls on top of a desk and aims his KAC PDW over the cubicle and fires and neutralizes a Kopassus member. The SAS team moves forward laying down suppressing fire. The Kopassus squad falls back. One Kopassus sniper covers them and fires his MSG-90 twice wounding a SAS member. One SAS member responds by drawing his AWM Sniper Rifle, targeting the Kopassus sniper, and fires a bullet. The round goes through the forehead of the sniper. The remaining Kopassus operatives find cover inside a dark, computer server room. The SAS squad moves in and searches for their enemies. As they move in, the Kopassus team leader draws his F-S Combat Dagger and grabs an SAS member by the mouth and stabs him in the heart. Another Kopassus member draws his FN P90 and kills off the wounded SAS soldier. However, the SAS member guarding his wounded comrade raises his L22 Carbine and fires the rifle at point blank range. The Kopassus operatives move out of the dark room and search for their enemies. The SAS sniper fires and kills one Kopassus member. The Kopassus leader ducks for cover and draws his FN Five-Seven. He moves around the sniper and points the gun on the back of his neck and fires. The SAS sniper chokes on his blood and gasps for air until he ultimately dies. The SAS leader seeing his comrade dead draws his P226 pistol and fires at the Kopassus squad leader. He is struck on the leg and falls to the ground. While downed, he fires his Five-Seven and the bullets enter the stomach and lower chest region. However, they barely pierce the body armor of the SAS agent. The two drop their pistols and the SAS leader draws his Equatorian Combat Reflex Knife, while his nemesis draws his F-S Combat Dagger. The two charge at each other. The Briton punches the Indonesian in the face, who stumbles back and grips onto his bleeding nose. He responds by doing a roundhouse kick on the SAS member. The kick leaves a gash on the head of the Briton. The Kopassus leader charges at his wounded prey and stabs him. However, the blade gets stuck in the SAS leader's climbing harness and does not harm him. He grabs the Indonesian by the throat and slashes it. He throws his enemy to the ground and watches him die. WINNER: SAS Expert's Opinion Please consider a contribution by writing an expert's opinion as to why the SAS won. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Battle Subpage